Tideless Dreaming
by Berrysky1991
Summary: The village is at calm, but what happens when a deadly forced from the dreamworld comes to claim the land of fire? Oc's heavy writing with and some pairings [Not a romance but some romantic parts in the story]. Main Naruto characters and stuff. I DON"T own Naruto or any rights to the characters other than my Oc


It was a slightly breezy day and the village was in a state of calm. Other than the usual patrols all the ninjas had the day off. It was rather strange for a certain ninja, as she watched over the busy market place, she knew she wasn't on duty but she just couldn't break out of habit. So she sat atop of her usual pole and started down at the carefree villagers. Then something caught her eye. A group of young boys, about ten or so, where crowded around a small girl, whom looked roughly the same age as them. 'Boys will never learn' she sighed to herself but there was no menaces in her tone. She quickly jumped down and started to walk over to the group of jeering boys. " There you are" she spoke out sternly, making the boys and girl alike jump. " I need you to help me with something" she said with mock angry. The girl looked scared but caught on after the older ninja winked at her, a gesture that went unnoticed by the confused boys. " Oh are these your friends?" the girl shook her head violently from side to side "Are they harassing you?" again she shook her head but these time from up to down. :oh really the Teen smirked then death glared the group of now cowering males. In a flash they were running down the street wailing at the top of their lungs. "Serves them right!' she huffed at the silhouettes of the retreating pre-teens. As the ninja turned to leave the younger girl grabbed her sleave. "Wa-wait can I get your name please?"

The child stared up at the much taller teen with thankful eyes "You can called me Hotaru" she grinned.

Hotaru Monutai Jonin [Ninjutsu]

Age: 18

Hair colour: chestnut brown, Eye colour: Lush forest green

Hobbies: Drawing, learning new jutsus, finding quite Places and reading.

Main weapons: Bakuden (her axe) and her jutsu Rashianarai. Good at Fūinjutsu and Kenjutsu

On the other side of the peaceful village another busy ninja was rushing into Konoha hospital "Hay Sakura when need more Anti-biotic in room 251!" the young teen yelled out, in which gaining her a few foul looks from some of the doctors. Blushing, she ran away sheepishly down the hall, towards the room Sakura would be in. "Oh you're here!" Sakura called as the puffed out teen came crashing into the small one bedroom. "I need you to help me with patient number 201" Sakura said placing the medical herbs she was mixing, onto the table "But Sakura" the doesn't wined "Its our day off can't we do something fun?" she cried at the older pink headed girls angry. "Yes but-" "But Sakuraaaaaaaa" she wailed. "Ha, fine" Sakura sighed "Let me just finish this" "YES!" the younger one squealed "Ok, ok just be quiet, Sayuri" the younger girl giggled.

Sayuri Harainoshi Chunin [Ninjutsu]

Age: 16

Hair colour: Plum purple, Eye colour: Apple green.

Hobbies: Reading, Writing and singing.

Main weapons: Wind fuuma shurken, Kenjutsu

The wind blew gently in the trees that surrounded the Village. A young Kage sat in the highest branch of one of the closest trees to the village, he knew that he didn't have to patrol the village but he had nothing better to do. Maybe he could hang out with Hotaru, but she might be busy doing something else, but still even he was getting lonely. So he got up, stretched he's cramped back and transported to where he thought Hotaru might be. Once the smoke had cleared he could see her, she wasn't that hard to miss. " Yo" the older male said as the younger girl looked up at him. "What do you want?" she huffed as he jumped down from the pole he spawned on. "Nuthin" he smirked and she hit him on his head. "Come on, Baka kun" she grumbled "That's not my name!" he wined "Fine" she huffed "Call me by my real name!" he cried, just like a spoiled child "Come, Katana" he smiled and chased after the younger ninja.

Katana Monutaihi Kage [Ninjutsu]

Age: 19

Hair colour: Jet Black, Eye colour: deep brown

Hobbies: picking on Hotaru, playing with weapons

Main weapons: Lighting Chahaci and Gontentra jutsu

Good at Fūinjutsu and Kenjutsu and Taijutsu Hay guys this is the first of my story its more like a introduction to the Oc's next will be the first chapter but please review if you liked it or didn't like it or if I've put something in wrong Thanks.


End file.
